By your side
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Si bien no le gustaba verlo de aquella manera quizás si estaba a su lado podría cuidarlo de una mejor manera.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU.

 **Pareja:** SakuTsuba [Watanuki Sakuya/Tsubaki].

* * *

Sinceramente ni el mismo sabe la razón por la cual se ha ofrecido para cuidar a Tsubaki. Es decir, al principio tenía varias, pero ahora sólo nota lo odioso que este puede llegar a ser cuando está enfermo lo peor es el hecho de que no parece mejorar. Ni las medicinas menos los tés parecían tener algún efecto, prueba de eso es que acaba de regresar de la farmacia con más cajas de pañuelos y algunas cosas más.

De nuevo vuelve a entrar a la habitación ajena para ver al otro bajo las frazadas; suelta un suave suspiro mientras acomoda la mascarilla que tiene y es que lo que menos desea es enfermarse—. ¿Tienes hambre, Tsubaki-san? —indaga mientras deja una de las cajas en la cama a por si el otro las necesitaba—, puedo hacer sopa miso si gustas, aunque usualmente se prepara una de pollo, pero sé que no te gusta —comenta aquello a sabiendas que seguramente el mayor haría drama si le sirve algo que no le gusta.

Al ver que no hay respuesta supone que está dormido y decide sentarse al borde de la cama. En definitiva, no esperaba ver como el otro se movía un poco. Aquello le hace suponer que el otro tan sólo no desea hablar así que se mueve un poco como si quisiera molestarlo. En definitiva, Tsubaki llega a ser un pesado así que ve una oportunidad para hacerlo—. Vamos Tsubaki-san, responda o le haré sopa de pollo —indica, aunque al ver que su amenaza no surge afecto recuerda algo—. Oh bueno; quizás haga una de cactus he escuchado que son bastante buenos para la gripa —comenta de forma maliciosa refiriéndose a la planta que _el payaso_ le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

—¡No puedes cocinar a Sakkun! —Un grito calla al otro, aunque suena demasiado seco como si en algún momento la voz ajena se fuera a romper cosa que hace preocupar al de cabellos verdes que de pronto se siente mal, sobre todo al ver el rostro ajeno, Tsubaki siempre luce atractivo y bastante arreglado, pero en aquellos momentos se le nota pálido e incluso se notan ojeras las cuales suponen salen de la tos que no le ha dejado dormir.

Muerde su labio inferior antes de negar un poco—. Iré a hacer la sopa Miso y además te traeré un té de jazmín —dice aquello antes de levantarse; si bien solía ser algo cruel con el ajeno en ciertas ocasiones esta vez no podía sólo al verlo tan demacrado le dolía bastante, sabe que es porque lo ama de manera desmesurada, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos quiere molestarlo y que este bien. Desea ver al anímico Tsubaki de siempre.

Tal como dijo fue a la cocina donde empezó a preparar la comida para el convaleciente la cual espera sea de su agrado. Una vez listo todo decide llevarlo al cuarto donde nuevo se topa con el contrario tapado desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza—. Tsubaki-san, ya le traje la comida —suelta aquello mientras acomoda las cosas donde yacía la caja de pañuelos que le trajo unos momentos atrás.

El de cabellos negros saca la cabeza de las mantas para ver al otro y al notar que si es sopa miso sonríe ligeramente, aunque no dura mucho ya que tiene un pequeño ataque de tos—. Gracias Sakuya —murmura antes de tomar el plato y empezar a degustar de la comida que el otro le preparo; en definitiva, se sentía bastante bien. De alguna manera los cuidados del ajeno le gustan a diferencia de cuando lo hace Shamrock quien se preocupa por cualquier pequeño detalle. Sakuya al menos le deja respirar en calma y sabe cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

—No es nada —indica Sakuya y decide volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama—; ¿puedo recostarme acá? Ya sabes a tu par —pregunta y es que quería tener siquiera algo de contacto con el ajeno ya que usualmente al estar este enfermo le evitaba un poco.

—Seguramente te enfermaras —comenta, aunque quisiera que el otro se recostara a su par.

Niega suavemente antes de recostarse a la par del otro—. Si me enfermo no dejes que Shamrock o Beru me cuiden —indica antes de posicionarse al lado del ajeno—. De todos modos, debo cuidarte y que mejor forma que estando acá a tu par —explica como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo antes de acariciar una de las manos ajenas bajo las frazadas—. Estas helado…

Suelta un suspiro antes de asentir—. Claro que lo estoy, recuerda que me muero por un resfriado… y, por cierto; tendrás al mejor cuidador si te llegas a enfermar, aunque en ese caso no esperes que me acueste a tu par ya que ni loco me pienso enfermar de nuevo.

Sonríe suavemente antes de abrazarse al ajeno sin decir mucho más—. Como digas Tsubaki-san, ahora cállate y descansa unos momentos.


End file.
